Miyazaki Yume
Character First Name: Yume Character Last Name: Miyazaki IMVU Username: YumeMoumoku Age: 25 Date of Birth: Jan 11th ''45 AJW' Gender: Male Affiliation: Ukiyogakure Height: 6'3 Weight: 190 Occupation: NamiKage Scars & Tattoos: N/A Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behaviour: being a calm and collected person yume tends to be more laid back. being a natualy friendly person he will go out of his way to help others and some would say when their is a task at hand he is vary driven to complete it. fighting to find new ways to use his clan abilities some would say he is creative which sometimes leads him to always being in his own head. Bloodline/Clan/Family: Miyazaki cloth/fuin clan Ninja Class: Kage First Elemental Nature: Sand Release Second Elemental Nature: N/A Summon: (( Only available for Chuunin and higher )) Weapon of choice: Cloth Fuin Nuibari Strengths: *Superior Stamina *Strength - Above Average. Weaknesses: *Inferior Genjutsu *Below Average Hand Seals Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): 1 Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 6 Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Total: 80 Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu's: *Clone Technique (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) *Transformation Technique (E-Rank) * Clan Techniques: *Cloth Binding Technique (D-Rank) *Hiding in Cloth Technique (D-Rank) *''Protective Cloth Dome (D-Rank)'' *Cloth Technique: Cloth whip (D-Rank) *Cloth Technique: Single fuin fire relase cloth whip (C-Rank) *Cloth Technique: Double fuin fire relase cloth whips (B-Rank) Fuin: *Fuuka Houin - Fire Sealing Method (C-Rank) Sand Release: *- Allies: Rivals: Background Information: growing up on one of the small islands of ukiyogakure yume had heard many legends of the great shinobi war and how his family had moved from their home land in suna to reside in ukiyo to avoid the war. being trained by his father in the art of cloth and fuin yume would grow up to become the best cloth shinobi ukiyo had ever seen though shinobi then at the time wasn't that common as it was just a small trading village. earning his way threw the ranks yume would fight and struggle to protect his village and his people soon earning the tailed demon that now posses him threw and item that was given to him by his father. gaining sand release and the nuibari yume soon took on the role of Namikage and continued out his hard work in raising a village to continue out protecting the people. taking in shinobi yume found as time went on that the village was growing harder and harder to protect and he needed others to help build ukiyo. traveling the world in search of those whilling to leave their homes to help him in building ukiyo yume would then find himself building a training academy with his own bare hands where he would begin to teach the students to become great shinobi with the help of a few shinobi he had brought to ukiyo from other lands as teachers for his now growing village. Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: Special Events: Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: Losses: Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Category:Kage Category:Ukiyogakure Category:People